


What if this Storm Ends?

by STABrielle (Zyrielle)



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Mentions of Nero, mentions of Eva - Freeform, mentions of Mundus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/STABrielle
Summary: A trail of thoughts entertaining 'what if's and a study of sorts, trailing from Vergil to Dante throughout the years.





	What if this Storm Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was listening to and inspired by a song of the same title by Snow Patrol :)

**What if this Storm Ends?**

Vergil had always wondered what it would be like if he and Dante had found each other after the tragedy.

What if Vergil had hidden inside Dante's dingy rabbit hole instead of charging after the monsters attacking their home?

What if Dante had crawled out of the closet and found Vergil in his favorite hiding place?

What if Eva found Vergil and had hidden him away just like she did Dante?

Would they still be as inseparable as they were before?

Would they both have grown up disguised as humans, trying but failing to fit in, either shunned and ostracized or praised and worshipped upon pedestals for their inhuman strength and beauty?

Would they both have gone after the demons who destroyed their home and killed their mother, or gone in search of their father and ended up conquering the demon world together?

Or would they have gone their separate ways regardless, torn apart by different beliefs and ideologies, morals and ways of handling things?

No, he thinks, Dante was always a clingy child. He would cling to their father, their mother, and Vergil. He was babied by everyone, even doted upon — albeit somewhat begrudgingly — by his ever-suffering older brother. Dante would have clung to Vergil and never let go, and Vergil would have let him.

They only had each other; what else were they supposed to do?

If their circumstances were different, separating would have been unbearable. They would have never let the other leave. Would they have been stronger together? Or would that have been the death of them?

Some things would never be answered, it seemed.

But what if—

Dante would have wanted a family, as he was always seeking attention, physical contact, reveling in giving and receiving affection. He deserved the best, and Vergil would bring him the moon if Dante asked for it.

Dante would have been happy, Vergil would have made damn sure of it.

Vergil would have worked hard to make sure Dante was fed, clothed and had a roof over his head. He would break his back working so Dante could go to school. Vergil would probably resort to doing ugly things to make sure his baby brother had everything he needed. Dante would never have stood for it, so he would have had to hide these things from his younger twin.

Dante, ever the helpful one, would also have insisted that his older brother shared his comforts, despite being the selfish baby who wanted everything in the years when they were provided with everything their hearts desired. Dante would insist on carrying his own weight, would also insist on taking jobs to provide for both of them.

If they grew up together, their bond would have been unbreakable, but they'd both have been physically vulnerable.

That was it, wasn't it? If they had been together, they would have been weak. They'd have each other, but they would have died, too focused on each other instead of getting stronger and gaining power through their pain and personal tragedies.

So fate dictated for them to separate, believe the other dead, and grow more powerful in their own ways.

Fate had many, many things in store for them: 

That they would clash time and time again.

That Vergil would undo his father's legacy in a blind quest for revenge.

That he would try to raise hell, only to be stopped by Dante. That he would fail to convince Dante to come to his side, because apparently he was wrong. (Oh dear, sweet Dante; he was always the innocent and kind one. It was one of the many reasons Vergil loved him so much.)

That Vergil would choose to fall to hell, to continue what he started, because their parents' murderer was still free and he would not stand for it. And if Dante didn’t want to do it, then Vergil would take on the responsibility on his own. The knowledge that his younger brother was alive and strong enough to stop him put a huge dent in his plans. But Vergil could rest easy with the knowledge that Dante survived, and that gave him more conviction to move forward. Because after he laid Mundus to rest and ensured that no one else would come after them, he would come back home to his little brother. Dante had, after all, reached out towards him as he fell, just like he always did when they were children.

That Vergil, in his quest for power and revenge, would fall to his father's enemies and become Mundus’ puppet.

That Vergil would be killed by the hands of his own brother — a release of sorts. 

That when Nelo Angelo died, it was the death of not just the other twin, but also the notion that they could ever come back home to each other or be together again.

****** 

That the youngest Sparda would come out of his hiding place to find the charred remains of their home and their mother in the one place they believed to be safe.

That he would seek out his older brother, throat hoarse, fear and desperation manifesting in hot tears running down his face, to find nothing but blood and his torn books where he was supposed to be hiding.

That he would disappear and take on a different name, so that those looking for Dante would never find him, even that one person he would have wanted to come looking.

That the human world would break his innocence and turn him into a disillusioned hunter who drank through his nights and cared little for anything other than his next paycheck. 

That he would find little to no joy or meaning in his life other than killing demons, because he was good at it. 

That the memories and nightmares of that tragic night would drive him to believe, the first time he laid eyes on his brother again, that it was nothing more than a trick, and how dare they-**HOW DARE THEY**, defile the memory of Vergil.

That upon discovering that Vergil was alive, instead of being happy, he was jaded and angry.

That instead of asking him how he'd survived, where he's been, how was he doing, and why it took so long, and telling him that, fuck it all, he missed him so damn much, and that he was sorry, the only thing he could do was strike him again and again and again with his sword.

That he would not take his place by Vergil's side and exact their revenge on the demon world and the humans because he still had compassion, and that he was sure this was not what their parents would have wanted.

That his older twin would scoff at him cruelly, and confirm that he was still a baby for clinging onto the past, and choose—godsdamnit, Vergil chose to fall instead of staying.

That despite this, Dante would still reach out and try, TRY to grab for his brother as he fell, to be rewarded with a slash that nearly cut his digits off courtesy of said brother.

That he would mourn again for the loss of his brother because once was not enough.

That the nightmares would come back full force and that the worst one of them would be of his brother falling, because Dante had failed to save him once again.

That it would irreparably break him and make him resent the world, that it would drive him deeper into the bottle, and that killing demons would no longer give him the reprieve that it used to.

That he would drag himself through the world anyways because there was no other way he could pass the time other than doing hunts and following leads, in the off chance that it might lead to the demon world and perhaps—

That Dante would actually find Mundus, his brother nowhere to be found, only to murder him with his own hands and realize too late who it was.

That Dante would be finishing the job that Vergil set out to do, because he was no more.

That he would mourn his brother one more time, because fate was not done cutting open his old wounds and bleeding him dry.

Because really, how many times did he have to lose Vergil?

****************

But as it just so happened, fate was not yet done playing with him.

Because he found echoes of Vergil behind: his broken sword; a boy who shared their features enough to give him doubts, and falter when they were confirmed.

He was fully ready to take the Yamato back but now that some part of Vergil still lived, he couldn't. He didn’t have the heart to.

Dante wanted to curse him; he really did. Because once again, he had missed out on another part of Vergil. The years had passed and he missed his chance of seeing Vergil's own damn son-his nephew, grow.

This had to stop. It was too much. How cruel could Vergil be? He was dead, and yet.

He had to stop letting this hurt him.

But how could he? 

The only thing he could do was embrace what was left, as always.

******

Only one thing came to his mind when the young man with raven hair and empty eyes spat his brother's name_ : ENOUGH. _

Vergil needed to be put down to rest, and this time he would mean it. This time he would finish the job, because his own heart could not take it anymore. 

These demons had no right to make use of his brother time and time again. And even though this opened up his old wounds yet again, this could not possibly compare to the pain Vergil was going through. He wanted nothing more than to get all their lost time back, but the thought of Vergil still suffering was unacceptable.

And so he'd sworn to do it one last time.

And if he lost his own life in the process, well then, at least they'd all get what they wanted, one way or another.

******

This time, they'd fallen together.

Heck, he'd even dived headfirst towards hell happily because no way was he ever gonna let Vergil go anywhere without him again.

Of all the impossible things, how could it be that he'd gotten what he wanted in the worst and best possible way?

But he was never letting Vergil go, not this time around.

After all these years, Dante was still a clingy younger brother, and Vergil the doting older one.

++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Soot for betaing this mess.  
Again, thank you.


End file.
